


Taking Care

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Specs takes care of Elise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: After Elise gets attacked during a supernatural case, Specs decides to step in, and take care of her.





	Taking Care

Specs was sitting on the sofa, staring at the staircase, wondering what he should do. Elise had only gotten attacked three days ago by a supernatural entity. Specs still couldn't understand how it had happened so suddenly. Everything was going fine with the case, until, all of a sudden, Elise had looked up and gasped as she was thrown back into a wall. The impact was so hard, she was knocked unconscious, with only Specs and Tucker as her aids, until the paramedics showed up.  
  
Specs's blue eyes filled with tears, as he remembered how badly Elise had looked. She was so pale and in so much pain. The doctors had told him and Tucker that the impact had caused damage to her chest and back. He was supposed to be her protect her. And although Elise was tougher than him and Tucker combined, she was still a fragile older woman. And Specs had never felt so guilty in his life.  
  
Elise had just left the hospital today, and she had been laying in her bed ever since. She was prescribed some medication to help with the pain in her chest and back, that she was supposed to take twice a day. Specs released a long, sad sigh, as all of the events of the previous few days finally caught up with him. He knew that he should just leave Elise alone for another few hours, but he didn't want her to be lonely. So, he got up, and headed upstairs.  
  
...................  
  
Specs opened up Elise's door quietly, and saw her sitting up in bed, with her eyes tightly closed. Her hands were gripping at her knees, so tightly, that her knuckles turned white. This sight made Specs even more upset. He could obviously see how much pain she was in, and wished that all of that pain would just disappear.  
  
He tried to approach her as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Elise. He remembered when he was a teenager and he went sled riding. He had seen other teens in his neighborhood standing up while riding down the hill. So, he decided to try it out himself. Turns out, that was a mistake, and he ended up with a broken arm. He remembered the pain he was in. It was so bad, that he couldn't stand to hear any noise around him. He figured that that was how Elise was feeling right now.  
  
He decided to sit on the floor beside her. He didn't want to upset Elise by taking up all of the space on the bed. So, he just sat there, and waited until Elise was ready to talk. He didn't even know what he wanted to discuss with her. But as long as he kept her company, he was fine.  
  
Specs jumped a little, when he felt Elise's hand brushing his hair. He face became red at this display of affection. He wasn't used to people being this affectionate towards him. He leaned his head against the bed, and closed his eyes; enjoying her gentle touch.  
  
He looked up when her hand had returned back to its place. He hesitantly reached up, and offered his hand for her to take. His hand stayed there for a little while, until he decided to place back on his lap. As if knowing what he was about to do, Elise grasped Specs's hand in a death grip.  
  
Specs covered his mouth to stop a gasp from escaping. Elise's grip was so strong, that he felt as though all of the bones in his hand were broken. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else besides the pain.  
  
Minutes had felt like hours, until he felt his hand being released from her grasp, and a pained groan had escaped Elise's lips. Specs looked at Elise as she lied back in her bed while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Elise?" He whispered, trying not to disturb her.  
  
However, she didn't reply, but instead began to brush Specs's hair again with her fingers.  
  
After some time had passed, Elise looked down at Specs, and lifted his chin so his eyes would meet with hers.  
  
"I'm ok, Steven. My chest was just causing me some issues." Elise said hoarsely.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Specs was prepared to get Elise anything if it meant her not having to move a muscle.  
  
Elise smiled at Specs' generosity. 'He is such a kind boy.' She thought, as she brushed her thumb across his cheek.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like a glass of water."  
  
"Of course, I'll be right back." He said hurriedly, as he went downstairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
Elise smiled despite how she was feeling currently. Her back and chest were killing her. It felt as though she was being stabbed every time she took a breath. She looked over at her medication that was sitting on her side table, and rolled her eyes. She hated taking medication. But she knew that Specs would be upset knowing that she wasn't taking her medication. She smiled. She adored how entitled her boy was when it came to helping people. He reminded her of how she was when she was his age. Always trying to help others no matter what.  
  
She looked up as Specs returned with her glass of water. He handed it to her, as she said her thanks, and took a sip.  
  
"Did you take your medication yet?" Specs questioned, as he eyed her medicine.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Elise noticed Specs' long silence, and looked at him. She gasped, as she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Steven. What's wrong?" She whispered, as she cupped his cheek in her hand.  
  
"I hate seeing you like this." Specs's voice cracked at the last word, as he began to cry.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart." Elise gasped as she pulled Specs into her arms.  
  
"It's alright, Steven. I know that you're worried about me, but I'll be ok. I promise." She soothed as Specs cried into her shoulder.  
  
"I know that, but I just keep thinking about what would've happened if you were really hurt." He croaked.  
  
"I know. And I appreciate all that you have done for me, the past couple of days."  
  
He pulled back and sniffled. He felt embarrassed. He didn't mean to breakdown in front of her. She was the one that was hurt after all, and yet he was the one crying.  
  
Sensing his embarrassment, Elise wiped away his tears and said, "Steven you don't need to be embarrassed. I understand that you were just worried about me."  
  
"I know, it's just I didn't expect to break down like that."  
  
"Steven, you know that I care about you, right?"  
  
"Yah. I care about you too."  
  
"And you do know that you can come to me whenever you need something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you should never feel embarrassed to express your feelings around me." She smiled, while caressing his cheek.  
  
Specs took what she said into consideration. He smiled when he reflected on her words, 'You know that I care about you, right?' Specs knew that she loved him, and he loved her too, even if they never say the words out loud to each other.  
  
"Yah, I know."  
  
Elise pulled Specs back into her embrace, and they both knew, that no matter what happened, they would always get through it, together.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while, life can just get in the way sometimes. But I am planning to come back for future updates on my current fanfictions. :)


End file.
